


【朱白rps】朝朝暮暮

by IvanGian



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanGian/pseuds/IvanGian





	【朱白rps】朝朝暮暮

 

谈恋爱何时有一帆风顺的呢。  
说来也可笑，两个不作不闹的成熟男人，竟然也会有冷战的时候。

隔着屏幕见到他时还是好的。白宇戴着他淘宝买的十块钱三条的发带，笑的一脸阳光灿烂。  
朱一龙有时候会觉得，虽然白宇小他两岁，可真的是个难得通透的人。

他奢华起来胸针能别出一套房，平日里却喜欢接地气的用淘宝货。粉丝的信下车去接，直播时像是跟朋友一样聊家常。

这样有烟火气的白宇，总是让前半生蜷在疏冷高楼里的朱一龙时常幻想和他一起过平淡恬静的后半生。可以去遥远的冰岛看极光，也可以推着购物车逛菜市场。  
所以，冲动的性子越过理智，在想清楚后果之前就跟家里出了柜。

说给他时小孩被吓白了一张脸，好一会才反应过来问他父母怎么说。朱一龙不会说谎，一时不知该怎么回答。  
二老的反应没因他的惊世骇俗而激烈，可也算不上喜人。一向强势的母亲沉默半晌，只留给他一句早知道就不该让你接这种戏。

怎么会不该呢，有了他我才觉得活着是有温度的。才知道自己居然也会爱上谁，像塞壬的歌声，比毒药还迷幻而快乐。  
可他不敢再说了，挂了电话疯狂思念起白宇来。想告诉他又觉得过于沉重，又迫切的需要慰藉。

他哥的眼睛会说话。看着那双微垂的眸白宇就猜得出，哪怕只是空想也可知，自己起码还有两个姐姐，可朱一龙却是独生子。  
他是真的拿一腔孤勇和余生来爱他。

以往的交往对象说起情深来也不假，可她们都想从他身上索要些什么。许是婚姻，许是名利，许是不能公开于天下，最终都落得个算了吧你不爱我的下场。

恋爱中的人总是会攀比谁爱的更多，他现在却不敢跟朱一龙比了。

纵是洒脱如镇魂令主第一次接过沈巍万年沉甸甸的爱意时也要思虑上几分，白宇心思活络却也细腻。说白了就是虽说少见但也会患得患失。  
如果没有自己，他会娶个漂亮老婆还能生个可爱女儿，说不定要幸福的多。

“哥哥，我不值得”  
他很少惹人生气，这次却真真的没能管住溜到嘴边的混账话。

若是平时，朱一龙还能想到一句值得的，撼人心又是最真切的。或是在身边咬上那惹人气恼的唇，让他心甘情愿的共沉沦。  
可他刚跟家里摊牌，情绪本就低落。一句话只能品出些凉凉味道来。

刚说出口白宇就知道自己说错了话，现下对着戛然而止的视频连句道歉都无法传达了。  
怎么道歉都不合适，言语能表达出的情绪不过千万分之一。

朱一龙这两天都不太在状态，摸出手机也不见那人再发过来消息了。虽然那天突然挂断是自己不对，可他觉得心里委屈，又不知该如何开口。  
晚上回酒店的时候还有点恍惚，看到门口小小一团人影也没多想，等走近了看清些一颗心才重新跳动起来。  
他朝思暮想的罪魁祸首抬起头，一双眼红红的，显然是疲累过度，也不知是不是哭过。

有什么别扭见了面也该忘了。白宇黏糊糊的缠住他，挂在他身上不松手。  
“你怎么来了，不怕...”被发现吗

后面的话没能说出口，小孩一口堵上他的唇。  
“我偷偷来的，发现就发现，哥哥，你都不怕，我怕什么。”  
白宇很少吻的这么急切又热烈，通常都是缠绵柔软而非情欲漫漫。朱一龙顺着他的力道被从玄关推到床上，看他边解着自己衣服边欺身压上。

等终于摸上小孩滑腻的身子他才像是安了心，掉下大颗大颗的泪来。  
朱一龙没见他哭过，只觉得那眼泪似有千斤重砸到了心上。手忙脚乱去抹，将他拉下来柔柔的亲。  
“对不起...”  
白宇不知是为惹了他生气道歉，还是为会想那些事的自己道歉。他这几天能言善辩的一张口都想不出该怎么说，只能通过缩短距离来让他懂。  
他会懂的。

朱一龙掐着他的腰顶进深处，比每次的力道都又准又狠。一个多月未见，生涩的甬道即便做足了润滑吞吃起来也费力。白宇被他操出哭腔，和刚刚不同的生理性泪水滑落到床单上。

“哥哥...啊...轻，轻点”一句话被撞的断断续续，双手攀上他的肩示弱，白宇知道恶趣味的男人喜欢看他被干上高潮的样子。可是太过了，他受不住。

性器直接擦上肠壁的快感是以往隔着层套子没法比的。小孩哼哼唧唧的要他无套中出，复杂的心思里不知道都藏了些什么。朱一龙就非要让他丢了神智说出实话来。  
他搂着白宇翻个身让他骑到身上，性器随着体位的转换在里面残忍的磨过敏感点。被捞过双腿随自身重力坐进深处，白宇一阵颤栗就要射出来。

可他只能红着眼去抓朱一龙堵住前端的手，央着他放开。他哥惜字如金，拿另一只手去揉他肿胀发硬的乳尖，引得他缩着身子跌进怀里。  
“说”  
“说什么...啊...”白宇被他折磨的快要崩溃，性器肿胀发疼却只能可怜兮兮的吐出些清液，身后的炙热像要把他操化一样越顶越深。前后夹击的又痛又爽让他最后一根弦都要崩断。  
“告诉我你在想什么。”他的眼在酒店色情昏黄的灯下炙热又认真，烧着情欲和爱意。白宇被他看的心口一热，见不得光的心思终于撕开一道裂缝。

“你不是...喜欢小孩子吗...我...我又不...能生”  
朱一龙放缓了频率才能听得到小孩断断续续的低声又委屈，眼眶发热又愈发的激烈起来。放开堵着前端的手将白宇整个抱进怀里，吻他被咬出血印湿润的唇。直到他痉挛着被操上高潮，才咬着耳朵柔声细语。

“不是你生的，我都不要。”  
“...我不能生”  
“那就不要”

高潮中的靡穴热情的吸吮，像是推拒又像是欢迎的抽搐着缩紧。真实的触感搅得朱一龙头皮发麻，手上的力道在腰间留下混乱的红印，荤话不自觉的溜了出来。  
“小白，给哥哥生个孩子”

射进去的时候白宇被激的浑身发抖，小虎牙尖尖的咬在他肩上，留下个清清浅浅的牙印。齿缝间溢出极轻极小的一句，可朱一龙听到了。

“我也爱你”


End file.
